


Stiles runs a very special tumblr

by Geekolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekolution/pseuds/Geekolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: au where stiles runs critiquemydickpic.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles runs a very special tumblr

"Ugh that is disgusting, what am I supposed to with this?!"  
Stiles looked up to Lydia who was leaning against a locker a few feet away and staring at her phone.  
"You're supposed to call with it, but you can also send text messages and play games or..." He was cut off by the angry look Lydia shot his way. Luckily he had been at the receiving end of her death glare more than once so he knew just how to deal with it, with a big goofy smile.  
"Seriously" Lydia continued, waving her phone in front of Stiles face. "Explain to me why men think this is acceptable."  
  
He grabbed the phone out of her hands and stared at it a little longer then he expected to do. When he looked back at Lydia her death stare had changed into her other trade mark expression, I told you so.  
  
"Yeah the uhm composition and eh lighting is really bad." He managed to get out while handing her back her phone, and trying to avoid eye contact.  
Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when are you an art critic?"  
"One: I wouldn't call this art and two: I took some photography classes a few years ago."  
"I don't think I've ever seen you holding a camera."  
"I thought it might be interesting."  
  
In fact photography classes were part 163 of his get-Lydia-to-fall-in-love-with-me-masterplan. He had hoped the mysterious artsy image would work, but shortly after that Lydia started dating Jackson and it became very clear to him that mysterious and artsy wasn't really her type. So he joined the lacrosse team instead. Which to be honest, didn’t really work out either. But he was never one to give up easily.  
  
“I doubt that even with years of experience in photography this” She waved her phone again in Stiles direction for emphasis “could look good.”  
  
“I’m sure I could make him do better.” Because if there was one thing Stiles liked more then looking at Lydia, it was showing he was better at something than her. But opportunities to do so were scarce.  
“Give me that, I’ll give him some feedback.” He snatched the phone from her hands and started typing away.  
  
 _I am sorry but this picture is not very attractive. The lighting is too harsh and makes this feel clinical. The background could do with some de-cluttering, try a cleaner background, maybe with some texture to it for a more romantic feel. I’m sure the receiver would like to see some more of your body incorporated into this picture instead of a electric toothbrush for size comparison, that’s just not very attractive buddy. X Lydia’s friend the dickpickcritiquer_  
  
Satisfied with himself he handed Lydia back her phone. Her eyes glanced at the screen and then back at him in disbelief. He couldn’t help but grin.  
“That should give him something to think about.” And with that he turned on his heels and made his way to physics class, feeling very content with himself.  
  
A few hours later, halfway through English class, his phone vibrated.  
  
 _I think you may have found your calling, second attempt was much better. Seeing him tomorrow night. xxx_  
  
-  
  
Stiles fingers danced across the keyboard. Tapping away with the occasional break to find the right word to describe something as honest yet kind as he could.  
  
 _Thank you for your picture sender. This is a pretty good one. I like how you’ve used both your hands to both express movement and create a cosy atmosphere which goes nicely with the wooden background. The only thing that could be improved is the lighting, the shadows disturb the flow of this picture, maybe try to reposition yourself so the shadows fall on only one side of your body, that would make it perfect._  
  
 _This picture gets an A-_  
  
He choose the next picture from his inbox at random, keeping up with the ever increasing flow of pictures people send him became harder and harder with every day. He really had to start creating a system to choose pictures by. Luckily he got a decent one on his first try.  He looked intently at it, thinking of what could be improved easily.  
  
“Stilinski!” Coach made Stiles head shoot up from his laptop. “You better be taking notes!”  
“Yes sir, I was.” He replied, probably a bit too fast.  
“Show me.” Coach made his way to the back of the classroom, where Stiles had strategically placed himself so he could work on his blog in peace, or so he thought. In a desperate attempt to hide the pictures he was working with he opened a word document.  
“That’s empty Stilinski. Now show me what was so much more interesting and important then economics.”  
  
He stared in terror at the cross-armed teacher standing next to him. He suddenly wished was telepathic or had the ability to do Jedi mind tricks. _You do not want to see what is on this screen, you will continue teaching your class and let us go 10 minutes early._ By the impatient look that met his eyes he could tell it wasn’t working. The 10 minutes earlier probably was too much to ask for. He scrambled through his mind to find a good reason why his teacher should not look at his opened files, preferably one that didn’t include pictures of genitalia. He had none.  
  
Even if he did found the perfect reason it would have been too late. His teachers hand was already on the mouse, moving it to minimize the blank page. Stiles had a sudden interest in the far corner of his desk, staring at it and tracing the edges of it with his index finger.  
  
“Oh god Stilinski!” He could see the older man throwing up his hands in the air from the corner of his eyes. “This is not what you’re supposed to use the schools internet connection for.”  
“Sorry teach” He wanted to say with confidence, but it came out a lot more squeaky then he intended.  
“You know you can get suspended for this, right?”  
Stiles nodded and looked up at his teacher for a second, trying to look as guilty and sorry as he could. For once it was helpful that his cheeks had turned red.  
  
“Don’t let that happen again or I will have to do something about it, understood?”  
Stiles head kept nodding rapidly until his teacher turned back around and made his way back to the front of the classroom.  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips. It took him a few seconds and some deep breaths to slow his heart rate back down to a not almost lethal speed. He closed the opened files on his computer and turned his attention back to class.  
  
As soon as the class resumed Scott, who sat in front of him, turned around looking very amused.  
  
“What the hell Stiles?” His friend whispered.  
“Shush I’m trying to pay attention to class”  
“What were you doing?”  
“Nothing”  
“Were you watching porn?” His friend no longer whispered, turning every single head around in the room.  
  
Stiles just rolled his eyes and dug some pen and paper from his bag to write notes on. Luckily that ended this particular conversation. He looked around the classroom and saw everybody staring back at him, some with amusement, some with vicarious shame and others just down right confused.  
  
Except for Lydia. She was staring out the window with her shoulders shaking ever so little. In the reflection of the glass he could see her biting her lip and trying to take deep breaths.  She was one of the blogs biggest fans. She had helped him set it up. Told some of her ex boyfriends to send pictures in and spread the word about it. She was the only one in the class room who knew what he had been doing on that computer. She was the only one who burst out in laughter two seconds later.  
  
That was okay though. Stiles couldn’t help but smile and shake his head when he put his pen to paper to take notes. He would do the rest of the pictures tonight at home, his dad had to work late anyway.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing teen wolf and it’s unbeta’d so if you want to leave feedback that would be appreciated.


End file.
